1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting component and its manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Light emitting components like Light Emitting Diode (LED) have been used in wide applications. However these components had a problem of variation in the final luminance due to difference in voltage to be applied (Vf) or forward current (If) even after sorting. To reduce such variation of luminance, a technology has been proposed to put a resistor in series with LED and apply a specified voltage to the set of the resistor and the LED, so as to trim resistance value through detection of LED luminance with a photoreceiver (see Patent Reference 1).    Patent Reference 1: Published Unexamined Patent Application JP2006/237409